paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:USS HERO/mix breed cute adoptions (closed)
hey everyone, i'm making a blog for Aurychase due to she can't make it right now, but anyway here are some ocs that you can adopt ok i couldn't update earlier, sorry for the confusion. btw more will come in by tomorrow. Note: was 10 pups but 5 was adopted in kik XD note 2: you can change name, create family, work, crush, personalitty ect.. just don't change appearance Note 3: i did the draw very fast so aren't very good XD Male Name: Truth Breed: golden retriver/dachshund Appearance: he has light blue eyes and a bandana with same color. The ears are floppy. The fur is soft. The tail is short. The lawe of the tail, back of back legs, chest, muzzle, 2 paws on the chest, 2 on the eyes and little parts on the ears gold. The rest of the body brown. He has a tuft as crest (taken by Confetii The Party Pup) Male Name: Borchio Breed: cocker/dalmatian Appearance: he has green eyes, brown nose, ears down and tail long. The fur is long and soft. The body has spots obviously. He has collar purple with studs (taken by Chase the police pup555) Female Name: Matoto Breed: hound/boxer Appearance: she has tail thin and long, long legs, floppy/pointed ears. She is gray with silver stipes on the bak. The eyes are brown. She has a collar black with a target gold (taken by Crescenttherangerpup98) Male Name: Briciolo Breed: Saint Bernard/pincer Appearance: he has long fur, the head small and big lips. The eyes are red. He has pointed ears and the tail small. The ears, the cheeks, bach, tail and a part of legs black. The rest of the body is brown (taken by Sam7341 Female Name: Cejui Breed: coockapoo/labrador mix Appearance: she has almond eyes and as color yellow. she has a tuft. The fur is long and soft. She jas tuft, ears (down) and tail gold. The mask in the face (muzzle and eyes) and the body brown. The lips, neck, rest of the face and little part of paws beige (taken by PoliceChase) 2 new adoptions female Name: Cola Breed: Pomeranian/german Shepard Appearance: who adopte her can describe please?^^ (taken by 258raindrop male Name: Tenma Breed: Beagle/Husky Appearance: you can describe please?^^ (taken by baseballlover) Note; i forgot to update saying he own tenma --- new adoptibles Male Name: Vivaldi Breed: Jack Russel/Pomeranian Appearance: he has a soft fur. The tail is very long and softy. He has the eara floppy and a tuft on the head. The eara, tuft, eyesn back, tail and back of the back legs are ligjt orange. He has one eye brown and one blue (taken by PrincessHyperSkippy) Female Name: Handel Breed: York/Australian Shepard Appearance: She has soft fur. The ears are floppy and big. She has a tuft strange on the head. The ears, back of head, back, part of legs and a part of tail are blue/grey. The chest, tuft and tail are white. The muzzle and the back paws are beige. She has a pink collar. She hasn't got an eye. The only eye that she has is green (taken by vixiedog) Category:Blog posts